


Her Boys

by SpellCasterLight



Category: Beyblade
Genre: F/M, Masturbation, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:14:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29329896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpellCasterLight/pseuds/SpellCasterLight
Summary: She loved her boys. [Hilary x Bladebreakers]
Kudos: 4





	Her Boys

She was thinking about her boys again as she pleasured herself, she just couldn't seem to think of anything else.

Kenny, she imagined, would take the whole experience like a new science experiment. He would peel off her clothes slowly, taking his time to discover all that she had to offer. He would treat her like a fine diamond, or a work of great art, inspecting her with his eyes, committing her entire body to memory with his fingers taking in every indent and curve.

Max would be the loving boyfriend type. He would relish her figure with light open-mouth kisses and whisper into her ear how beautiful she was. He would intertwine their fingers when he entered her and keep his arms wrapped around her, holding her close when they made slow, fulfilling love.

With Tyson it would be quick and exhilarating. One moment they would be arguing about something, the next she would be crushed against the wall with his tongue invading her mouth. It would be mind-blowing and make her knees weak. He would still be inside her after their fast, incredible orgasm to give reality time to catch up to them.

Ray would make it feel exciting and new every time. It would be experimental and fresh, trying every position and new thing they could think off. She would giggle and laugh between her moans and his animalistic growls. Those feline canines he had would bite into her flesh and mark her as his so she would feel it all again and again every time she saw her reflection.

Kai would be rough with her, leaving her with wanted bruises that littered her form. Pushing and pulling her into whatever way he wanted, leaving her skin tingling, and her nerves on fire. Her orgasm would leave her a gasping, quivering mess.

But it was only when all these fantasies blended together did her body finally find that sweet release.

She loved her boys.


End file.
